


A Game, An Angel, And A Really Quiet Date

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley plays minecraft, Fluff, Gen, M/M, like really soft, thats it. thats the fic, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Crowley plays minecraft.





	1. The Game

Crowley wouldn’t think of himself as someone who enjoys video games. If he were to indulge in any human creation that was media base, it would be music or a movie. He grew quite fond of watching films even before the apocalypse that wasn’t- video games on the other hand was another story. He was there through the evolution of technology, and saw games go from 8-bit to almost life like. However, he had always been too busy to care enough to try game for himself. 

After the apocanope Crowley and Aziraphale had no idea what to do with their days. For the past 6,000 they had been doing their jobs for Heaven/Hell, so that kept them busy. Even for the past 11 years they had been getting drunk together and trying to ignore the incoming threat of the end of the world. Yet now that there was no threat, and no heaven/hell to bother them- they were slightly lost in what to do. 

The pair of supernatural beings actually did stay in touch with Madam Tracy, Shadwell, Anathema, Newt, and the them. They even introduced themselves to Adam’s parents when Mr. Young came to the air base to find Adam. Bad timing on their part. Even still, going to tadfield every once and awhile was not uncommon for them. Anathema made wonderful tea and the kids were interesting to talk to. 

During one of their, now almost weekly, visits to Anathema and Newt’s house; they were sat in the dining room chatting idly about nothing in particular. Aziraphale and Anathema turned the conversation about books. Both of them had bonded over their love of reading and since Crowley had close to no clue what they were talking about, he joined Newt in the living room. Crowley sat on the couch and looked over to see the Them, who were currently seated on the floor. 

It took a small moment for Crowley to realize that they were in fact, playing a video game. He knew about them, well at least most of them. Yet he did not recognize this one, or maybe he did and forgot about it. He watched the screen, which was split into 4 seperate screens so that they all could play at the same time. It seemed like Pepper’s avatar was in a cave of some kind, Adam’s avatar was running around cutting down trees and killing ever chicken that passed by, Wensleydale’s avatar was building a house out of what looked like wood and stone, and Brain’s avatar was planting seeds in a small garden outside of where Wensleydale was building. All four of them seemed focused on their tasks, every so often asking each other for supplies or how much of a certain thing they needed. It was all quite intriguing to him. Thankfully the one thing he knows he’s good at is asking questions, so he asked. 

“Hey Adam, What game is that?”  
"Minecraft. It's pretty fun, Newt lets us play on his Xbox when we can't find anything else to do. He says it's better than playing an extremely violent game, Pepper is good at call of duty but Newt says that game is overrated." Adam replies, not taking his eyes off the tree he’s cutting down. 

Crowley nods along, pretending to remember which one Call Of Duty is. Thankfully he at least remembers that Xbox is a company that makes games and consoles. “So, what’s the story in it? What do you even do?” 

Adam just simply says "You can do whatever, you're meant to build stuff and survive, if you play survival that is. But if you play creative you can just make whatever you want”

Brain chips into the conversation, “Last week, we made a giant castle! It's really fun!”

“you should try it if you ever get the chance." Adam smiles.

After a while Newt eventually leaves to go to the dining room to join Anathema and Aziraphale, who are probably still drinking tea and talking about books, Crowley just watches over the Them and find their little game satisfying to watch. He also quite enjoys the calming music and the square animals. Soon enough their house is finished, and it's actually quite large, each one of them has a section of the house for their things. It’s all one floor so that no one is above the other. 

Crowley came to the conclusion that minecraft is very calming and he might just give it a go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale and Crowley eventually leave the house and drive back to SoHo. The ride back was filled with the normal idle chatter that these two shared, as well as Crowely’s “Best of Queen” playlist that he kept going constantly. 

Once arriving at the old bookshop, Aziraphale offered him some wine if he wanted to continue their conversation inside. For the first time in awhile, Crowley declined. “Sorry Angel, I’ve got some business to do tonight” 

“Oh, Alright then” The angel had a soft almost defeated smile, “Goodnight then Crowley”

Crowley smiled ever so slightly and waved goodbye then drove off. He felt bad declining his friends offer, but there was something his mind was far more curious about. Video Games. Or more accurately, minecraft. He had no genuine idea why he was so drawn to it, it’s a kids game with blocks. Why in the world should he be so curious about it. Even so, he found himself at the nearest gamestop. 

He could just go home and miracle up anything he wished, but Hell most likely get notifications or messages of some kind about what he does with his magic, and no one down there needs to know that he’s still on earth playing some kids game. However since he had been on earth for so long, doing things the human way became something he did as well. Go shopping at clothing stores, all the restaurants he and Aziraphale frequent, driving around instead of teleporting, he’d just gotten used to blending in. If he were to go home and miracle up anything he pleased, part of him would feel wrong. Which is what he’s supposed to feel, he is a demon after all, but he didn’t like feeling like that anymore. So here he was, In the middle of a gamestop looking for the game he had recently heard about. 

Once he found it, and got a worker to get an Xbox out of the locked case for him, he walked up to the counter. He could tell that the worker was looking at him oddly, he knew he didn’t seem like the type of guy to play games, but definitely not something like minecraft. 

“It’s a birthday gift for my kid” Crowley lied, handing over the cash. That sentence seem to take away the confused look on the workers face. 

“Oh! How nice, how old are they turning?” the worker face turned into a small smile. 

Crowley was not expecting to have a conversation with this person, so he panicked and said “12”. 

Thankfully that seemed to be the end of the exchange, the worker gave him the bag with his purchase in it, and was sent on his way.

\--------------------------------------------

After driving home and unboxing his new console, he spent a little over an hour trying to hook it up to his TV. Finally got it connected to the TV and the wifi, and after groaning through the slow initial installing process of both the system and the game. Minecraft was finally his to play. 

The room was filled with the soft music as the menu screen appeared. He sat with his eyes closed and just listened to it for a while. The tone was so soft and calm, it could even put him to sleep. He opened his eyes once again and hit create game. 

Figuring out the buttons took a couple of moments, but eventually he got the hang of it. 

He started where everyone does, with nothing, in the middle of nowhere. He thought back to when he saw Adam punching trees to get wood, so he started with that. 

“Well that seemed to do something” He said to himself. 

After around thirty minutes, he had punched down nearly half a forest and the night seemed to appear out of nowhere. All he had was forty pieces of wood and nothing else. Crowley was so caught up in the calming act of punching trees that he hadn’t noticed the sun go down. 

“Well now it’s just hard to see-” he cut off his own sentence as his screen told him he got killed by a ‘Creeper’. Crowley hit respawn, and realized he was extremely far away from where he was when he unexpectedly died. He began to walk towards where he believed his stuff would be. On his journey he encountered the games other enemies. A pack of zombies came after him when he got too close to a cave, a skeleton shot him right in the back when he was hiding from the zombies. Thankfully he found his pile of wood with a few hearts left and decided to hide in the tallest tree he could jump too. 

So far his thoughts on the game was positive, the thing with the monsters was a little annoying but the music and colors were incredibly calming. 

He played for a few more hours, now having a small wooden house on top of a large hill. His house was also surrounded by a garden, or at least the outline of where he wanted to put one. He had been so stressed at the beginning of the day, but now most of the worries he had were gone. Could a simple kids game have calmed a demon down? Seems like that’s the case. 

He remembered Adam saying something about being able to create whatever you wanted. So he saved and made a new game, in creative mode this time. Could he, a demon, create something? Could he really do that? Absolutely. 

Within the first hour of creative mode he was enjoying flying over all the trees and mountains, but he had also built a giant house. Lots of windows and flowers. Then he noticed that there was a block for a bookcase and he placed books all over the place. He build his home. This game allowed him to create, and allowed him to be domestic and soft. All things he could never do around anyone else. And that reason alone is why he loved the game already. He made things from pixel art, to gardens, to extravagant buildings. He was having fun creating things. Something he hasn’t been allowed to do since before the fall. As a demon, all he was asked to do was destroy. Destroy lives, relationships, a building every now and then. He never even liked being a demon, but that’s what he was. That’s all he ever will be, even aziraphale only sees him as a demon. Yet this game allows him to create things as if he weren’t one. That made him happy. 

After awhile, he turned off the game and went to sleep. Mentally debating between sharing the game with Aziraphale or not. He wanted too, he thought the angel would quite enjoy the calm atmosphere...but he also didn’t want the angel to laugh at him for enjoying something like this. 

It was another 2 hours until Crowley actually fell asleep.


	2. The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft helps crowley realize he's in love.  
also more minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling mistakes.   
also this one is way longer then the first chapter. Have fun!

Around two weeks had passed since Crowley started his new hobby. His hobby of course, was playing minecraft. He had built quite a lot in creative mode, but he actually enjoyed survival a lot more. If the demon was feeling incredibly upset he would load up his creative mode file, and build and create until the pain drifted away. Or more accurately, until he fell asleep holding the controller. 

He was a fan of the survival aspect, the act of walking out into the wilderness to explore and uncover new items or places. Yes, creative was fun and all. He was quite a big fan of farming and building houses, but with survival mode it gave him tasks to complete. Which in his mind was half the enjoyment of the game. 

Crowley had actually gotten quite good in just a short amount of time. He wasn’t quite pro level, but he was at a point where he couldn’t make a whole lot of mistakes and felt confident in his gaming abilities.

Know knowing the fact that Crowley was at the point where he could assist others playing the game and not be wrong. That brings us back to Anathemas house. 

Crowley and Aziraphale had stopped by for an actual reason this time, it just turned into a social visit as well. That reason was Aziraphale had let Anathema borrow a book from his shop (Only because she promised she’d give it back after two weeks, and that two weeks ended today). They had planned on stopping by, grabbing the book, and then heading to the park.

The whole day was planned out by a somewhat nervous demon. He _ needed _ to speak to Aziraphale about something. Something really important. Not world ending important obviously. Just some words he needed to get off his chest. 

Minecraft was actually assisting Crowley's constantly fraying mental state. It allowed him to clear his mind of all the bad things and think clear thoughts. No panic that someone from Hell was seconds from taking him or his dear angel away, no headache from too many loud noises, not even any room for any strange restless thoughts. Just calm clear words flowing through his brain. 

In these last few days, Crowley had only been thinking about one thing. Aziraphale. The angel that he’s known for well over 6000 by now. The angel that he’s always appreciated. The angel that he’s always...loved. Yes, he did love Aziraphale. He found it funny yet annoying that it took playing a simple video game for a few weeks to accept that fact. He originally tried to pass off his feelings as something else, but he couldn’t find a good excuse for it. So after fourteen hours playing that silly game, sleeping for twenty hours straight, then pacing for another two. He accepted the fact that he was in love with an Angel. 

The thought of telling said about his feelings honestly terrified him. Aziraphale is an Angel, sure the angel that helped the antichrist and a demon avert the apocalypse. But he was still an angel, and Crowley wholeheartedly believed that his newly accepted feelings would not be mutual. It took another thirty hour nap to accept that fact. 

Back to the present day, he had it all planned out. Pick up the book, take Aziraphale to one of the park that Aziraphale and he frequent, somehow find confidence and explain to the angel what his feelings where. Easier said than done. 

Step one was about to be over with, when Anathema offered them tea as she always does. Of course Aziraphale being the kind hearted angel he is, accepted the offer. So with a small sigh and a step into Jasmine Cottage, Crowley's plans for the day where whisked away. 

Anathema handed them each a cup of tea, Aziraphale smiled as a thank you and grabbed the cup. Crowley quietly refused his by ignoring it and walking completely out of the room and into the living room.

“Is he alright?” Anathema asked Aziraphale, once Crowley was out of ear shot. The angel didn’t actually have a good answer. 

“I’m unsure...he’s been quiet since I got into the car with him” Aziraphale looked at the doorway with a sad smile then turned his head back to Anathema. 

“Did you two have an argument or something?” she asked before taking a sip of her tea. 

“An argument?” Aziraphale thought back to all of their conversations from the past few days. Nothing was particularly hostile or negative. “I don’t think that’s it. He is the one who offered to drive me out here to retrieve my book from you.”

Anathema thought for a moment, before coming up with a possible theory. “Maybe he had a surprise date planned for the two of you, and didn’t want to make this a social visit?” 

“Whatever do you mean? A date? That could only be possible if Crowley and I were together. Which we are not. So that is most definitely not the case.” He seemed a little touchy on the subject. Only because he wished that it were true, but he knew Crowley didn’t love him. Otherwise he would feel it. Wouldn’t he?

Anathema wanted to blurt out ‘_ wait you’re not dating’ _but that would be really rude, so she decided against it and changed the topic to something a little less touchy. Books. She began to talk about her favorite parts of the book that Aziraphale had lent her, the subject seemed to get rid of any tension in the air. 

  


Back in the living room Crowley had sat down on the couch, it took an extra few seconds to notice the Them where there again. And once more, they were playing minecraft. Crowley paid attention to each little corner of the screen, now knowing what was going on. Pepper was fixing up a bit of the house that was most likely blown up by a creeper if he had to guess, Adam was out hunting as well as being followed by his new wolf friend, and Brian and Wensleydale were working together to try and craft something. The two boys were trying to put their brains together to try and make a clock. All Crowley could think of was ‘_ Who makes a clock in a video game? That’s ridiculous. Just look at the sky’ _ and neither Pepper or Adam knew how to make one either- apparently. 

“The game should tell you what you need.” Pepper rolled her eyes slightly as she cut down more wood to fix the broken floor. 

“They only tell you what you can make with what you’ve got” Brian explained, flipping through the crafting menu. The poor kids sounded in distress. So, without really thinking about the consequences, Crowley spoke. 

“You need four gold and a thing of redstone dust for a clock.” He looked and spoke with the same enthusiasm as someone would when hearing that they have to work for two extra hours after a long day. 

The four of them snapped their heads to look at him. Eyes wide with confusion and excitement. 

“What? Why are you all staring at me.” the demon raised his eyebrow. 

Each one of them looked like Crowley had just told them the secrets of the universe then offered them their favorite flavor of ice cream, when all he really did was tell the kids how to make a stupid clock in a video game. 

The four start firing off questions, none of which he can understand enough to answer since they were all talking over each other. The only question he actually hears is the last one Pepper asks. “How do you know minecraft?” 

He had to think about his response carefully, how do you tell a bunch of kids, _ ‘hey I’m a demon who plays minecraft thanks to a bunch of children showing it to me’ _ without the children in question going absolutely apeshit over this fact.

“I know lots of things you wouldn’t expect me too.” He spoke, hoping that answer would suffice. It did not. Not at all. They kept firing more questions, this time not talking over each other. 

  
“What else do you know!”

“Do you just know things or do you play minecraft?”

“Do you know how to get to the nether?”

“Do you know how redstone works??”

“Do you play other games?”

Eventually Crowely just let out a small sigh, “Slow down, geez. You’re barely giving me enough time to answer.” 

They all let out a small laugh or a giggle and stared patiently at him to answer their questions. And he tried to give them the best answers he could.   
  
“I know lots of things, I...yeah I play the game. Haven’t tried the nether yet. Redstone is a pain so I don’t try to deal with it, and I’ve played a few other games before but it’s been a long time.” He gave them a look that read _ there? Happy now? _ And oh yes. Oh yes they were. 

They started laughing and smiling, they each knew deep in their hearts, that Crowley's new found hobby was their fault. (Mainly since he asked what it was two weeks ago, and now knows a whole lot.) 

Apparently they had gotten so noisy that Anathema and Aziraphale walked in to figure out what all the noise was for.

“What’s going on here?” Anathema spoke, her words weren’t angry or anything just genuine confusion. 

“Uncle Crowley plays minecraft!” the Them all cheered in unison. Yes they called him and Aziraphale, Uncle. The Them view anyone they like as apart of their group, and their odd group is strangely like a family. Of course each one of them had a loving family back home, but each one also liked having Crowley, Aziraphale, Newt, and Anathema around. Anathema and Newt where more like older siblings to the kids, where are Aziraphale and Crowley were the weird uncles of their group. It’s also how they explained being around four strange adults to their respective families if that situation where ever to arise. Which it has once before. 

Anathema just laughed quietly to herself before walking back into the kitchen with Aziraphale, who was very confused. 

“What is...this _ minecraft _?” The angel asked cautiously. It was strange for the Them, or anyone for that matter, to know something about Crowley that Aziraphale didn’t. Thankfully Anathema is wonderful at explaining things, and told him that it was a video game where the whole world is made out of blocks and you build things. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two and a half hours, Wensleydale had given up his spot on the game to allow the groups new favorite Uncle to play with them. The three kids went hunting while Crowley finished fixing the hole Pepper was working on filling. Then he explored their little house himself. Perfect size for the four of them plus a wolf. He found some clay in one of the chests near Brian’s stuff, then he crafted a pot. After a few moments of walking around outside he grabbed a red flower and placed the newly crafted pot near a window and placed the flower in it. A little gift to the kids, as a reminder that they allowed Crowley to play with them. 

During their game time, he also helped Adam fight off 5 zombies, helped Brian with his farm (poor kid kept stepping on his crops and that made them die. So he built something to allow him to walk around it), he then showed them how to make TNT (after nearly dying via creeper four different times). 

The kids and the demon laughed together and actually enjoyed each other’s company. They were laughing so loud that they actually woke Dog up from his nap. The small dog started barking along to the loud sound of laughter. 

Then it was time for the kids to bike home, the four gave him a group hug. 

“That was really fun! You’re the best” Wensleydale smiled.

“Yeah! Can you play with us again some time?” Pepper asked looking up at him with a big smile. 

“Of course I can, thanks for letting me join your little game” Crowley chuckled. 

Anathema, Aziraphale, and Crowley waved goodbye to them as they rode away. Aziraphale glanced over to Crowley, it was like he was a completely different person then when they first arrived. He was...smiling. 

“We should be heading back home too, c’mon Angel” Crowley walked towards his bentley. 

“Ah. right. Yes.” he turned to Anathema, “Thank you again for the tea and for having us over”

“No problem, I’m just glad that Crowley’s in a better mood”

“As am I. I wonder what happened…” He spoke quietly and then made his way down to the bentley, book in hand. 

\------------------------------------------------

Twenty five minutes of silence. Nothing about why Crowley was grumpy earlier. Nothing about why his mood shifted. Not even a small explanation about why Crowley offered to take Aziraphale all the way out to Anathema’s house.

Aziraphale needed to break the silence, it was killing him. "Anathema told me you were playing a game with the children today called Minecraft, what is the goal of the game? Did you reach the final boss yet?" 

Crowley slightly jumps at the sudden words but replies anyway. "No there isn't a final boss, just building things."

“Building things?”

“Yeah like houses, castles, farms, you can pretty much build whatever you want.”

“That sounds lovely. What have you built?”

“Well today i just helped the kids out with their farm and their house that got half blown up by one of the games enemies. But on my own game-” Crowley began to explain everything he’d built. A huge castle, a small little cottage with a room just for book and a room just for plants, a few pixel art things. Then he went on to talk about how he was trying to collect each plant type the game had to offer (and there is a lot). The entire time he spoke he seemed genuinely happy to talk about this game. After a while he caught himself. 

“Ah- sorry. I didn’t mean to talk that much about it” If aziraphale didn’t know any better he’d say that Crowley seemed embarrassed. “Just forget about it” The demon’s hand reached to turn the music on and up. Aziraphale was having none of it, he turned the music off and turned his head to look at crowley. 

“My dear, if it is an interest of yours. I want to hear about it. You smile when you talk about it, and it has been a long time since I have seen such a genuine smile on your face, and I like seeing you smile. So by all means, contiune” The angel smiled softly at him. 

Oh right. His plan for the day. He had completely forgotten about it, since he was rather enjoying his game time. But the words Aziraphale spoke knocked him right back to the state he was in when they first arrived at Anathemas, nervous and quiet. Which didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m terribly sorry if i’ve stepped out of line at all. I just enjoy listening to you talk about things you like. It happens so rarely.” Aziraphale had once listened to Crowley talk about each one of his plants for two hours and fourteen minutes, and he listened to every single word and enjoyed every second. 

Crowley let out a nervous sigh. At least he could cross out the idea of Aziraphale laughing at his interest. Yet his heart was still racing as he reminded himself of what today was originally going to entail. He couldn’t think while driving, he couldn’t even calm himself down while driving. So he pulled off on the side of the road and took a few deep breaths. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale was incredibly concerned. Was it something he said? Was Crowley hurt? “Crowley dear are you alright?”

Crowley took off his shades and placed them on the space in between him and the angel. With another deep breath he looked into Aziraphales concerned eyes. He looked away, he could do this. Just maybe not looking at him directly. Crowley turned his head to look out the window

“I...I had this whole plan today. I need to talk to you so I thought that taking you out to Anathema’s was a good excuse to get us in the same area. Then I wanted to take you on a walk through one of your favorite parks. But then you made it a social visit...I wasn’t surprised or anything. I wanted it to be just the two of us today...I had actually forgotten the whole idea until you started talking to me like that. And I-” He let out another heavy sigh and ran a hand down his face. 

“Well then, what did you need to talk to me about. It is just the two of us right now.” He was smiling but Aziraphale was getting nervous. “Say what is on your mind, dear”

Crowley reached out to grab the steering wheel and gripped it tight. Mentally preparing himself for the emotional band-aid he’s about to rip off.

After a few more moments of silence, just as Aziraphale was about to say ‘_ whatever it is, I will wait if you want me to’. _Crowley spoke up,

“I love you”

Another beat of silence. Crowley was freaking out because he actually said it, Aziraphale was just confused, and wondered if he misheard. 

Crowley was the one to break the silence this time. “Listen, I know its not mutual and I’m okay with that. I just needed this off my chest and I-” Aziraphale cut him off by grabbing his hand off the steering wheel.   
  
“What are you talking about? Of course it is mutual my dear, Why would it not be?” Aziraphale looked at him sweetly. 

“W...well...well because-” another cut off

“If you dare say that there is no way that I could love you because you are a demon, then you are greatly mistaken. After all we’ve been through, do you truly believe that I still only see you as a demon?” Aziraphale asked as a bewildered Crowley turned to look him in the eyes. 

“Well yeah...That is what I am isn’t it? What else is there to see.” 

“Well firstly, You’re not just a demon. No demon smiles as bright as you do, or cares as much as you do. I know you don’t like me saying this, but Crowley. You are so kind hearted. You’re kind to almost everyone besides yourself. I adore you for who you are, not _ what _ you are.” He brought Crowley’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of the demons hand, then looked in his eyes. “Crowley, my dear, I love you too. With all my heart. I was actually not expecting you to feel the same so I decided against saying anything.”

Tonight was going so much better than he could have possibly hoped for. He took his other hand off the steering wheel and scooted a little closer to Aziraphale, he leaned over and Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him. It was probably the most uncomfortable hug either of them had ever had because it was in a car, but they didn’t care. They both needed this. 

“Thank you angel…” Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale’s neck. The angel was actually feeling quite bold all of a sudden. He made Crowley sit up. 

“Angel?”

Aziraphale didn’t respond with words, instead he cupped Crowley’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, just enough to get Crowley to look absolutely love-struck. 

Aziraphale was and will always be his angel.


End file.
